


Tracking the Beast

by VillainousShakespeare



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousShakespeare/pseuds/VillainousShakespeare
Summary: James leads a group of inexperienced adventurers in search of a missing beast.
Relationships: James Conrad/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Tracking the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of my 200 Followers/Birthday Celebration Challenge. The ask from @yespolkadot_kitty was:  
> For your 200 follow celebration. I'd love James Conrad + drink confession :-)

Bending low to disguise his height, James Conrad carefully pulled back the branch in front of his face. Small beads of water collected during the previous night's rainfall sprinkled down, catching on his long eyelashes. Blinking the droplets away he held up one hand, fist clenched, to signal a halt while he surveyed the terrain before them.

"That means stop," came a loud whisper behind him, tone smug with the knowledge of his basic hand signals.

Turning his head with a quelling glance, he held one finger to his lips in a sign that needed no interpreter. His lieutenant reddened and swallowed nervously. Not wanting to appear to harsh to those employing him, Conrad let his facial muscles soften a bit. It was important to remember that not everyone had the years of field work that he did. In fact, the number of trackers whos experience matched with his could be counted on his hands.

Holding the branch so that the group trailing him could scurry underneath it, Conrad nodded as they passed, pleased when they stopped just beyond the tree to wait for him to resume the lead. When tracking a creature such as the one they sought, it was important to be very careful in the approach. One wrong step, one snapped twig or crunched leaf would give them away.

"How much farther?" one of his charges groaned, shoulders slumping.

"I don't know," he spoke in soft, deep tones, barely more than a growl that would not go any further than the small clearing in which they now stood. "There are no certainties on missions such as this. We can only hope that we run him to earth before we lose the light."

Following his thought from the moment before, James felt a smug glimmer of amusement trying to picture those other top tier trackers, his peers, dealing with the current group dogging his heels. There was a reason Conrad was as sought after as he was. Along with his experience as a tracker and his SAS weapons training, Conrad was also good with people. It was a soft skill, but in his opinion one that was every bit as vital as the others. If you could not control the group you led, you were destined for failure. It was not that he coddled them, far from it! It was just that he had learned the value of a grip on the shoulder, a nod and smile at a task well completed. Get them in your corner and the mission inevitably went smoother, not to mention that they were more likely to listen to you when it hit a snag.

"Look here," he murmured quietly, hunkering down onto one knee on the muddy, leaf covered ground. "Do you see this?"

Leaning over, he traced the outline of the animal's print, bringing it into starker relief.

"He's been through her. We are on the right track."

"I hear water!" a high pitched voice said excitedly, but quiet enough to draw his approval.

"Yes, I hear it too," he nodded, winking at the girl. "Good ear. Water is important. Most animals in the wild will flock to fresh water. I suggest we head in that direction."

"Agreed," said the nominal leader of the expedition.

Keeping down on his haunches, Conrad inched forward, almost on all fours. As they neared the small stream the foliage became denser, more lush. It served to hide them from their query, but also worked the other way around. They would need to flush him out, he realized. It was a risky move, especially working as he was with novices, but sometimes you just had to take a leap of faith.

"Alright," he said slowly, looking at his second, "time to lure the beast to us. You have the bait?"

"Right here," was the excited reply as a bag was whipped out from a knapsack. "Should I open it?"

"In a moment," he said. "Now, we're going to have to move quickly and in tandem. You've got the bait, that's good. When I give you the nod, take it out and hold it above your head. Ives, I want you to block the way we've come. Adams, Gibson try to get on either east of west... that's left or right sides of the trail. Keep him from running either way. I'll do my best to bring him down. Everyone understand their places?"

As all of the others nodded, Conrad stood slowly and nodded to his lieutenant. Eyes brimming with excitement, he unlocked the bag and pulled the bait out of the bag. In the near distance, a howl could be heard. Success! Giving the signal, all five of them began to move forward, his man with the bait leading the way. As they cleared the tree line and came to the quickly moving creek they clapped eyes at last on their prey.

Eyes locking with the fierce beast, the figure to his side suddenly realized that he was now the target of its charge. With a bellowed shriek the meat flew into the air and away from Conrad and the boy who had been carrying it. Changing his course as his prize launched into the air, the large mastiff turned and ran instead for the water towards which careened. 

James swore under his breath as he watched their dog run away from them once more. Giving up on subtlety or finesse, Conrad sprung into a sprint and raced towards the mutt.

"Kong!" he shouted, chasing him. "Heel boy! Come back here!"

Not paying any attention to his human master, the dog snatched the hotdog out of the air continued down the bank to the creek. Conrad followed, but as his foot hit the incline, it managed to land on a slippery patch of mud. With his own howl to match Kong's, he felt gravity take over as he tumbled forward into a large, overly excited dog. Kong, delighted that his master had decided to play with him so friskily, leaped up to meet him and together they went summersaulting into the cold autumn water.

"Daddy!" a voice equal parts worried and amused screamed from the bank. "Daddy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jamie," he called, "just playing with Kong."

"You're silly Mr. Conrad," his son's friend Lisa giggled.

Untangling himself from the happily splashing beast, James raised himself up with as much dignity as he could and pushed the wet hair back from his eyes. The four children, over stimulated birthday party goers turned intrepid hunters, crowded around as he slipped the color around their naughty, over sized pup and dragged him out of the water. Kong's ability to get loose and run about their property had been driving James' wife Jennifer to distraction. Just this week he and Jamie had been forced to hunt him down five times.

"I am indeed silly," he sighed, smiling at Lisa. "Come on now, let's get back to patio. Your parents should be arriving soon to pick you all up."

It was a few hours later when Jennifer Conrad arrived home to find the house quiet. She tiptoed out to the patio to see her husband, love of her life and must beautiful human on the planet, lounging on a sunchair in a mud splattered shirt and shorts. Lying at his feet, still damp in the early evening, was a large dog not yet a year old.

"How did it go?" she asked, smiling at the disarray.

"Oh, fine," her husband grinned, reaching out for her hand.

"It looks like it," she laughed, gesturing to his messy appearance. "I am sorry I wasn't able to be here."

"You had a big opening at the museum," he shrugged, pulling her onto his lap. "Besides, today was just the kid party. You'll be here for his actual birthday on Monday night."

"I know, but it looks like you had your hands full."

"Nothing Kong and I couldn't handle," he assured her, hands beginning to roam over her body. "Have I told you how much I love you in these fancy suits with the pencil skirts?"

Jennifer gasped as his large hand made its way up her leg and under said skirt.

"You may have mentioned it," she gasped, turning her head so that he could find her neck with his eager mouth.

"Of course, I like you much better out of them," he added, going to work on the buttons down the front of her shirt.

"James," she giggled.

"Yes?"

"You're drunk!"

"Well and truly!" he agreed with gusto. "Well deservedly too!"

"I take it Jamie..."

"Is at a friend's house. We are all alone my love."

When he had opened her shirt and slipped his hand within to cup her breast James let out a sigh. Expecting one of contentment, Jennifer was surprised when it sounded melancholy instead.

"Is something wrong love?" she asked, kissing his cheek.

"I have failed," he said in a decided pout.

"What do you mean?"

"With Jamie," he explained.

"You best tell me what you mean."

"I've been trying to teach him," he said, voice slurring a bit.

"Teach him what?"

"Tracking! How to move in the wild. Find foot prints, lure out creatures... that sort of thing. But he's bollox at it."

"He's six!"

"Seven on Monday!"

"And how exactly have you been doing this?"

"Um... no way exactly..."

"Why are you and Kong all wet and muddy?"

"We went for a swim?"

"James Conrad!" her voice took on a tone usually reserved for Jamie alone. "Have you been letting Kong out of his collar?"

"Maybe..."

"What if he gets off of our land?"

"Oh, he's much to intelligent for that," James scoffed at the very idea.

Jennifer looked down at the intelligent beast who was currently chewing on her husband's favorite grey boot.

"Tomorrow you are going to begin building us a very tall fence," she insisted.

"Tomorrow," he agreed, suddenly discovering her earlobe with his mouth. "Tonight however, I have other plans."

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow, trying not to show how thoroughly he was arousing her.

"I caught the beast," he nodded, a lopsided smile on his face. "I should get a reward, don't you think?"

"Perhaps," she pretended to think about it. "But first I think you need to take a shower. You are covered in mud."

"I have a better idea," he grinned, standing suddenly with her in his arms.

"Oh," she asked breathlessly.

"Let's do both at the same time!"

And not waiting for her reply he carried her inside and to their awaiting bath. It had been a good day. Jamie might not be a natural tracker, but he was smart and kind and soon to be a year older. And he had completed a successful mission. He might be retired from the field, but he didn't really mind. He had all the excitement he needed right here in his arms.


End file.
